The game of fetch is played with different animals, particularly with a dog. The game may be enjoyed by both the pet and the pet owner. The game of fetch may also simultaneously provide exercise for the animal. The game is played using an object, typically a stick or a ball, and sometimes a Frisbee, which may be held by the pet owner and thrown or spun a significant distance away, to provide a greater amount of exercise and reduce the number of tosses to achieve such exercise. The pet owner may also say the word “fetch to indicate the game is being played, and familiarize the pet with a command that will be used to indicate that the object is to be retrieved. The game is instinctively played by many dogs; however, other pets may need some help in learning the command to not only run after the thrown object, but to retrieve it as well.
Since many dogs can play the game for long periods of time, which may be tiresome for the pet owner, particularly when trying to fling the object far away so that dog needs to run farther, devices have been developed to aid such pet owners. Many such devices use a ball to play the game, as it allows it to be launched greater distances due to its ability to roll and bounce.
Devices that may be related, and which are not admitted herein to be prior art to the present invention, may be shown by the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,745 to Strebl for a clip for a ball-throwing toy for mounting of the device to an article of clothing.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2008/004140 by Matsumoto for a ball throwing and retrieving device.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2008/0072885 by Fitt for a throwing apparatus.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2009/0025699 by Mongkolkasetarin for a device for throwing an object.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D637,249 to Levin for a ball thrower.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,028,684 to Weissmann for a device and method for throwing objects.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2012/0048251 by Oblack for a launcher and projectile type pet toy.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D674,851 to Osborne for a ball launcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,418,681 to Levin for a ball thrower.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2013/0165278 by Butterfield for sports apparatus.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2012/0186381 by Hansen for a pet ball launcher with tuned scoop fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,517,003 to Fisher for a ball throwing device and display package.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,720,385 to Tanner for a combined retractable leash and ball thrower.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,857,419 to Hansen for a pet ball launcher with tuned scoop fingers.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2015/0342146 by Tucker for an illuminated ball throwing apparatus and methods thereof.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D758,511 to Williams for a pet toy thrower.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D759,907 to Weinstein for a combination dog play and restrain unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,392,768 to Mullin for throw and fetch equipment.
The present invention offers advantages over prior art ball launching devices.